Guardian Angel
by belkisaris
Summary: When you have everything in the world... What could possibly miss in your life? Oh yeah Love.
1. Chapter 1

I bow then walked thru the back door leave a frantic bunch of people yelling for me to sing another song… I already gave them three and if I sang again, I would regret it in the morning… so I just bowed and said.

"Thank you New York!" And walked thru the back door…

"Great concert Juliet." I smiled taking the towel he was offering as I cleaned my face walking towards my room… I always wanted to be a singer since I was 6, but some how… it was starting to not be so…fun… I missed privacy… freedom… just able to screw up and not be reminded by the magazines… I frowned looking around the small room… Speaking of magazines…

"Camilla!" The girl enter the room scared… which was weird… I was the nicest person to be around… I wasn't a Diva… "Where's my magazine?" I frowned…

"I just though… you should just skip reading it today and just take a bath, listen to some music, sleep-" I glared at her. Which believe me, was something I barely did.

"Call my boyfriend…" You would think would be one thing she would mention… I extended my hand waiting for the magazine… she gave it to me, taking her sweet time… I took it roughly… I started eyeing it suspiciously… stopping frozen in a page… the magazine falling to the floor… I felt to the floor staring at my hand, looking at the now heavy ring on my finger….

"Miss Juliet…" I shook my head, waving my hand dismissively. A gesture meaning for everybody in the room to leave… they did… I cried for like a second ruffling my hair… the ring getting stuck in my hair a little bit… I lower my hand glaring at it for a second, then taking it out of my hand. Throwing it really hard towards the wall. I stood up put on my coat, glasses and hat, and walked out. Ignoring everyone that talked to me… I ran until I found a near by park and sat down… letting the anguish that I was holding down… A lot of time passed as I just sat on the park crying… My stomach started giving me that weird feeling whenever I was in danger… I usually didn't care about my warnings, because I had body guards… but I came to the park alone without letting anyone know… I stood up looking around a little nervous…

"Now, what is a beautiful woman like you doing alone in this kind of park." I turned towards the voice… The man smirked at me, looking me up an down, his gaze sending shiver down my spine… It was as he was already looking at me naked.

"Look I don't want any trouble…" He laughed.

"Oh neither do I… All I want is to give you some pleasure." I glared.

"Not interested."

"Did you know, there is a serial killer out there raping women, before killing them?"

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically. He nodded, taking slow steps towards me, my stomach going crazy… I flinch… What could I do? I took my hat, and my glasses down glaring at him.

He grinned amused. "A celebrity. A bonus."

"Are you stupid? You think I go around alone?" He stopped and frowned. I had a point. He looked around for my body guards. I took off running… I heard him running after me… I ran faster… After a couple of seconds I was tackled to the floor someone on top of me. I grunted… He turned me around then got on top of me again fast. So this is how Juliet Hunter would die…

"Were are your body guards?" I glared at him, and spit at his face. He slapped me so hard it gave me a small migraine…

"Get. Off. Me!" He laughed and ripped my shirt. I wiggled, trying to get away from his grip, but it was useless. I was going to yell, but he put a hand on my mouth…. With the other free hand his skillfully unbuttoned my jeans… I tried fighting him off, but it was useless… But half way taking my jeans off, he flew off from me towards a near by fountain…I sat up a little confuse… Blue eyes helped extended a hands towards me…

"Are you ok, miss?" I just nodded.

"W-W-Who are you?" The guy said standing up.

"One of her body guards." He lied. "You should leave, before the police arrive." I just stared at my savior dumb folded.. My savior offer me a hand… I took it standing up…

"Than-"

"You should always stay with your body guards." He cut me off then turned on his heals and walked away…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about blue eyes… He didn't even let me thank him… I had a flight tomorrow… I couldn't leave New York without finding him again… so I pack I did my morning, noon, and afternoon routine I went at night towards the park I first saw him without body guards… What are you doing?! Go back to your body guards… I had a bad feeling, but I ignored it… Is one thing I was… was stubbornness.. My inner voice growled at me. I ignored it and sat on the park looking around… the bad feeling grew… I almost went to the hotel…

"What the hell?" I jump opening my eyes startled by his voice. I look at him and stood up smiling.

"You never let me say thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go." I glared at him.

"You don't have to be rude."

"Look princess-"

"You're an asshole." I interrupted him.

"So you almost get rape and killed, and you come back to the same place?"

"I came to see you." I whispered.

"What if I never came? What if the rapist came instead?" I shrugged. He grunted. I stormed off and left back to my hotel… I didn't know why, but I turned on my laptop and went to Google… there were a web page about guardian angels that caught my attention…

There was once this girl that wanted to communicate with her guardian angel… so she jumped off a bridge. The girl was save by one of the most beautiful woman she ever saw… I stopped reading there… and bit m lips thinking. Jump of a bridge…

"That is stupid." I said aloud. Yes it is. My conscious agree with me. I wasn't going to jump of a bridge… I ended up cancelling my trip… I was going to stay in New York for a couple of months… After a couple of weeks of no finding him I started getting dance classes to kill time… After a month the teacher call me to speak to me…

"There's a new student that is going to be joining us… He's more advance than you, but well I figured it could help you with your moves." I rolled my eyes…

"I think I been doing good by myself so far."

"Really?" A mocking voice said. I stiffened without turning… I would never forget that voice… He chuckled. The teacher stare at us for a second then left leaving us alone… I still wouldn't turn… What the hell is happening to me…. "So your been looking for me, and now that I'm here-"

"How the hell do you know I was looking for you?" I turned to glared at him. He had a crooked smile, and just wink at me. So am I still your partner.

I shrugged. "Sure if you can keep up." We walked towards the classroom.. He was like a switch. When we were at the classroom he look all business like almost with a glare… The other girls around me find that amusing… they been hating on me since I got in the class, since I was the center of attention… So weeks went by and he didn't speak to me again… no matter how many times I tried… Whenever I tried to get his attention he purposely let me fall to the floor so I gave up… I came late one day to class…

"Yeah, Angel hates her." Ironic but that's his name. "You should see her in dancing class acting all needy, even though every guy here had asked her out a bunch of times." They notice me listening in but that made her talk louder.. "I went to mister Ramon to talk to him about something, and Angel was already there talking to him… Or better said he was arguing with him. He wanted to switch classes" I glared at them and went to my class. Throwing my stuff on the floor and warming out…. I didn't look at Angels way, I just started practicing… In a swift move while the music played Angel grabbed my arm and turned me so I was dancing looking at him…I glared at him and ignored him. He chuckle and continue dancing

"Where all the flirt go." I stopped dancing, but he was so strong he use my body like I was a doll.

"Let go of me." He wink at me and kept the dancing.

"So what you don't get what you want and your act like a brat?"

"Oh look at that he speaks." I said sarcastically, he just chuckle. He kept starting at me… I caught him off guard and pushed him off… I took off running got on my car speed up, and went to an island close to New York. I went to the beach and ran towards the water…. I'm Juliet Stroganoff a singer, adore by a bunch of people, guys love me wanted me… I knelt on the water and cried… For the first time in my career I cried and I didn't know why… I felt strong arms around me and whoever grabbed me pulled me back.

"Are you crazy? All this over a guy?" I froze. Angel. But I hid it and glared at him… I was dripping wet, he was wet waist down… I slapped him hard. He was so caught up with pulling me out he fell back to the water letting go of me…

"Why are you following me?" I splashed water in his face angrily.

He frown a little confuse. "I came to apologies for my rude behavior and saw what you were doing…"

"What getting wet on the beach?"

"You were trying to harm your self…" I laughed.

"I'm not that stupid… If I wanted to kill my self… I would of went with pills, and cut my self and made sure my prince charming was late for the rescue…"

"Well I'm sorry I assume." I started getting out of the water without helping him… He grabbed my arm making me stop.

"I'm reassuming my tour…"

"Why?"

"So you get free of me like you were before…"

"Stay like you planned…"

"Why you hate being my partner."

"Yes, but its complicated. I'll promise I'll behave."

"Fuck you." I kicked water into his face. He grabbed my arm making me fall on top of him… We stared into each other's eyes for a second then I tried to stand up since the waves were bogging me… He turned me and my head was on the sand and he was on top of me, but the water still got us… Does he realize this looks romantic… I elevated my head to kiss him, but his stood up almost like a blur and started walking away… I stood up and walked slowly to my car…

"See you tomorrow in class.." But when I turned towards his voice he was no where near…


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't need to, but next day. I really spend time on my appearance, and got on my best dance clothes.. I made sure I looked good. I walked towards the classroom… Of course Angel was already there warming up… When he saw me his eyes wide-eyed before he composed himself… The guys on the classroom couldn't keep his eyes away from me… Angel walked towards me and looked irritated…

"Your really making it hard for me to be nice to you…"

"Why?" He grabbed my arm and walked me out of the classroom… Once outside he let go of me, and glared at me…

"You don't think I notice what your doing?" He glare.

"Why don't you like me?" I whispered.

"First. I don't know you. Second your not my type." That hurt. "Can we just focus on dancing?" I looked away.

"Fine." I started walking towards the classroom. He grabbed my arms.

"Tell me the truth. Why would you stay in New York?"

"I- Because of you…" I looked down…

"What if I become your dancer for your concert?" I looked up at him surprise.

"Why? You cant stand me."

"Don't ask questions. Yes or no?"

"Are you going to be an ass?" He sigh.

"I'll try to behave." I nodded.

"Ok." And just like that Angel was my dancer. We drop out of the class and headed to Europe to recover for my cancel tour… We did great as long as I didn't flirt with Angel… I couldn't help it, but like him, but I gave him his privacy… I was going towards my room when a fan stop me…

"OMG! OMG! I love you… I-" She hugged me. I giggle and open the door and let her in… She gave me a note book and I sigh it.. " I want to be you." I took a towel with a smile. "What is it to be adore? To have every guy you want?" Not every guy… I heard a click sound like a safety of a gun was off… I turned towards her… she had my same hair color light brown blondish hair color with highlights, her eyes looked exactly like mine emerald green, I looked closely and notice hers were contacts… and she was wearing something I would… most importantly… she had a gun pointed at me… I gasped… she fire, and I closed my eyes at the bang… the bullet never hit me… when I opened my eyes she was on the floor knocked down and Angel was on top of her… he stood up glaring at her… I ran to him and hugged him making him staggered back a little bit…

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Shhh is ok…" I hugged him thigh for a little longer then pulled back smiling at him… He smiled back at me. I stared at his shirt which was half covered in blood. I gasped.

"OMG, she got you…" I started looking frantically around his stomach…

"Juliet this is not my blood is-" He gasped staring at my stomach… I looked down and gasped…

"Oh." And everything went black…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the bed of my small dressing room. I looked at my stomach automatically… Only a small scratch as if the bullet just passed me thru…But- Some one chuckle and I looked up to find Angel staring at me.

"What happened?" He smirk.

"You got scratch by a bullet and fainted like the little princess that you are." I glared… trying to remember… I bit my lips…

"It was more than a scratch it went thru my body probably towards an organ…" He laughed.

"Then why do you have only a scratch." I stared at him frowning… something move thru his eyes…

"Your lying…" He gave me a crooked smile…

"Am I? Prove what happen to you." I shrugged.

"I'll ill come to me." He came towards me really fast and leaned down towards me making me lean back on the couch. I lost my train of though… He was in front of my face.

"You got barely touched by the bullet. Trust me this once." I gulp, I wasn't use to this kind of proximately with him… He always kept his distance, even dancing….

"Your cheating…"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you know I like you." I pushed him off really angry at him. He let me standing up… "Fine I'll believe you." I stormed off, towards my car. We were staying in the same hotel different rooms. And we had our own cars… Once at the hotel I took a hot shower, but no matter how hard I tried the scene played over and over again. I looked down towards my shirt which was cover in blood… a scratch wouldn't pull that much blood. I wrapped a towel around my body and got out of the shower… I was looking for clothes when there was a knock on the door. I went absent minded and open it. It was Angel. I left the door open and walked towards my bedroom. He following me closing the door.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I turned to glare at him.

"I know I can be irritating. I-" He stopped to breath. "If you would stop flirting with me, we could be really good friends." I glared at him.

"You know what? Your fire." He gasped.

"Why?"

"Your right. I like you." I looked down a little embarrassed. Then looked back at him.

"You don't know me. How can you like me…"

"I know you think is because I can have every guy I want and you're the first one saying no… but is more than that… you been there for me when no one has…"

"You mean saving your life?" He chuckle. "So anyone that would of save you would have done it." I flushed embarrassed.

"No one would of bother… Get out!" He came close towards me with impossibly speed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"If you get to know me, you wouldn't like me trust me…"

"I see your point. Let go." I glared at him. He smirk at me and just stared.

"Try freeing your self. If you could of defend your self in the first place I wouldn't be around." He kept smirking at me, but something flick on his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged and let go of me… I grabbed his shirt and turned him. "Oh no, now you'll tell me." I pull harder and a shirt made a sound like it was being ripped. He gasped and took off running out of my room. I stared at him in disbelieve. Angel was hiding something, and I was going to find out what… I couldn't pry on the next week the tour was leaving us no time… Angel ignored me completely on our breaks and I decided to give him some time… I will find out his secret soon enough… Once the concert ended I took a long hot shower and fix my hair, I put on make up and got my most amazing white dress… I went to Angel dressing room and it was empty… I sigh and I took a cab and went to the tower bridge in London… I stared at the water as the lights were hitting them… it looked so beautiful… I got up on the rail and held my self so I wouldn't fall… I close my eyes letting the breezes hit my face… for the first time in my life I was at peace… No fans, I was alone, I had privacy, I smiled. I was just Juliet. No body guards, just a crazy girl-

"What are you doing?" I jump startled at his voice and let go of the rail, my foot loosing balance and going forward… I yelled closing my eyes… but I never loose my balance I was on the floor and Angel was on top of me looking down at me glaring….

"How is it that your always around when I'm in danger?"

"What were you doing?" I rolled my eyes…

"I was enjoying the breeze until you scare me." He looked at me in disbelieve. "You know this is the second time you think-"

"Yeah, Yeah." He got up and help me up.

"What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I like this place. Is good to think…" I stared at him in disbelieve but walked towards the rail without jumping on it I just leaned on it…

"I know your hiding something Angel."

"I-m"

"Save it." I looked at the water.

"Your right." I stiffen feeling him behind me. "I'm belong to a powerful family. Lets just say our business is to be body guards…. My father know about you because of the news and magazine… seem like you needed better protection." I turned to look at him… He was really close… his face a little pained… But he didn't move away from our proximately like before…

"So that day when you first save me… you were going to find me to ask me for a job?" He nodded. "Then why leave?" He shrugged.

"I didn't wanted the body guard job."

"But you came back." He nodded.

"Yeah, but as your dancer… don't get me wrong I can keep an eye on you if I have to protect you…" I smiled… Then looked down.

"Why don't you find me attractive?" I bit my lips waiting for his answer.

"Your one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen… Your so beautiful it hurts to look at you…" I got closer to him.

"Why did you evaded all my flirt?"

"I cant-" He turned shielding his face from me… I turned him roughly.

"Why not?"

"Lets just say… I'm not aloud… Please don't ask me to explain."

"What if I do this." I grabbed him getting close to him and went to kiss him… He step back as if I electrocuted him and took off running. I felt on my knees shock that he did something like that… And for the first time in my life let a few tears fall…


	5. Chapter 5

I started ignoring Angel… I couldn't get involve with him… I couldn't fire him either… He always tricked me into letting him stay by my side… It was so weird he didn't wanted to be close, nor could he stay away. It was driving me crazy. I went to Angel's dressing room to call a truce… I didn't knocked, I just walked in…He was sleeping, I tip toe towards his bed and sat down quietly… He was out cold…Must have little sleep during the night. I stared at his face…He was so beautiful… My eyes found his lips and without noticing I bend out slowly until our lips met. Angel woke up gasping, but pulled his arms around my waist pulling me closer as he kissed me back… He actually kiss me back! He flip me over and was now on top of me. I smiled and kissed him, he kissed me back roughly…without breaking the kissed he ripped my shirt open. I gasped and started taking his shirt off less passionately… He notice and put my hands above my head. He was going to say something when he notice my bra, as he broke it off too irritated for the cover up. I smiled and close my eyes… suddenly his mouth found my, a moan escape my lips… I open my eyes again and I was naked… I giggle. Angel smiled at me.

"What's so funny?"

"How come I'm the one naked?"

"That's because-" I elevated what little he let me as he had my hands behind my head still and kissed him… He kissed me back.. I wanted him, more than I wanted any guy in my life… But he was going so slow…

"I want you." I whine. He was going to smile then seem to notice what we were doing… He got off me and glare buttoning the three buttons I unbuttoned…

"You wont just live well alone."

"Angel I'm-"

"Just shut up." I sat down embarrassed at his anger… He walked out… I put on a robe and followed him… He was so angry he didn't notice… He entered into a room I haven notice before… I followed him… I sat down hiding from him thinking on a way to calm him down…

"What have you done?" I frowned… I didn't know someone else was here…

"Let me explain…"

"Save it Angelus. You have fallen for the human woman."

"No. I- She's just too stubborn and beautiful." The strange man laughed.

"Please you have guarded more beautiful girls than her…"

"It wont happened again… I been keeping my distance, she caught me off guards."

"So we're blaming it on the girl now?"

"No sir." I got angry… it was my fault… but why in the hell did he have to explain himself?

"Your being remove from her side, and she'll be guarded by another Angel." Another Angel?

"Give me one more chance…"

"Why are you pleading? Your not being punished for the actions that happened a couple of minutes ago…" I blushed… Did someone saw us? Heard us?

"It wont happened again… I would hate to be taken out of the case or damage my record…" The guy was going to say something when I walked up to them… He looked horrified…

"Oh save it if your going to blame Angelus." I glared at the both of them… They walked towards me I took a step back… I didn't know why, but I knew if they touched me, I would pass out…

"I know what you guys are. And I know why he was send out to me." I lie. But I learned to say a lie to get a truth… And you guys wont erase my memory…

"Great. You got us both in trouble." The other Angel? glared at Angelus.

"You got your self in trouble."

"Why are human's and Angels not aloud to…" He looked at me in disbelieve…

"Because we weren't made to procreated, we were made to protect."

"Sex isn't about procreated only." They both look like if they could, they would be blushing…

"Is not possible. Now leave." I laughed.

"Are you suppose to answer to me?" He glared.

"We are protector not your slaves."

"Seem's to me that you hate your job."

"Humans don't deserve our help."

"Is that so?" He just glared and walked out leaving me alone with Angelus. He was going to follow him, but I put a hand on his chest.

"Are you leaving?" I tried to kept a neutral face.

"I don't know." He looked down. I put my hands into a fist grabbing his shirt.

"Don't leave me." He looked down at me, and we stared at each other getting closer…

"I might have no choice." Our lips met.

"Angelus!" He stiffened. And got away from me, walking away… I saw the man I like walking away from me…. And He was an Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer's Note: Gah, i know the story is short and kind of going fast... When i was thinking into writing this one Burning Love wouldn't let me, so i had to write it, but i'll keep writing, if i don't get inspiration i'll stop and try to come back to it later ;)**

I woke up the next day with a foggy head… I couldn't remember much, but I felt like I lost something important in my life… Which was weird. I had a good memory… One of my crew knock on my door telling me I had one hour to get ready for the concert, so I pushed the feeling aside and got ready for my concert…. My dancers were the same except one. He was my dancer and my memory seem to tell me he has been for a year now… but I-

"Ladies and Gentlemen's! Juliet!" I ignore it for now and sang… by the time the concert was over I forgot about the new/old guy in my dancer group… I kept having the nagging feeling I was missing someone… But who? Weeks pass by and I was going back to New York, and for some reason I was exited… I went to my private jet and I couldn't wait to get there… I was practically bouncing in my chair… Once at the hotel I looked out the window and saw a familiar park… I put on my jacket and went out towards it…. There was someone sitting in one of the bunk.. I walk slowly towards the person I saw that he knew someone was coming but he didn't want to acknowledge it…

"Mind if I sit with you?" He stiffened as if he recognized my voice… People are going to recognize you, your idiot….

"Yeah, sure…. I was leaving anyways…" His voice… I went and sat next to him, I couldn't help it. I stare at him… "What?" He said a little irritated after a couple of minutes…

"Sorry… I think I know you from somewhere…"

"Your wrong." He stood up about to leave… I grabbed his arm making him turn so he was looking at me… I gasp… He was beyond beautiful….

"Angel." I whispered.

He frown. "How do you know my name?" I didn't know why I did it… It wasn't me… but I kissed him… He put both hands around my waist pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss… He seem to realize what he was doing and he stopped stepping back… "I'm sorry that was out of line…" And just like that I got my memory back. I slapped him hard… "I deserved that."

"You left me…" I whispered.

"Juliet?"

"yes, I remember."

"Juliet I."

"Why? Why did you leave me?"

"We cant… We cant be together…" He looked me in the eyes, and I saw the truth in his pain…

"What if we run away together?"

"They will find us and kill us… The best I can do for you is disappear… and make you forget in the process…"

"I'll still remembered… even if I didn't really knew who I was missing…"

"It will go away, you'll stop thinking about it…"

"No." I said stubbornly… "I wont don't you get it… I came back to New York… I find you…"

"Juliet I-" I kissed him and he kissed me back…

"He's right…" Angel stiffened and put me behind his back… I looked around at the person that scared him…

"We were saying goodbye.."

"We know… We were send here, because your being called back to heaven…" I gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" I tried to move, but Angel kept me behind him. "NO!" The other Angel glared at me.

"You have been the most annoying creature we have met." He took a step towards us. "Heaven is afraid of giving you another Angel. If you ask us-"

"No one asked you!"

"If you ask us." He smirk. "You have done enough damage, we think your time is up. So the next Angel might take his sweet time to appeared."

"You know I wont leave until my replacement-"

"You have no choice. We have our orders to take you. Either you come willingly or we make you… Your too much in temptation with the meat of mug." I glared at them from behind Angel.

"Please- is not her fault…" They both chuckle.

"Look at you Angelo's. Begging for a human." They said in disgust.

"Enough of this." I walked around Angel fast and got close to them. "Leave! Or better yet." I turned to look at Angel. "Let's just leave." One of the Angel came close to me and slapped me. He slapped me so hard I flew back towards a tree and felt to the floor hard. I gasp and tried to get up but it hurt to bad.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a struggle but couldn't see right. Then Silence.

"Angel?" I grunt trying to get up. "Angel!" Tears were blurring my vision even worse.

"Camilla?" I didn't recognize the voice. "OMG it is you." I heard foots steps getting closer. "Are you hurt?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Um, yeah." In like 10 minutes the ambulance, the police where at the park and I was strap in a gurney.

"Where you rob, hurt, they tried."

"No. I was practicing some new moves and I fell hard." They stared in disbelieve, but didn't question me. Once in my private room in the hospital I closed my eyes, letting the tears drop. They took Angel from me… He's must be in heaven by-

"Camilla?" I open my heart in a flash. Sitting down and ignoring the pain.

"Angel?" I stared at him in disbelieve. "But-"

"They still think I'm where they left me. You have to understand is not that long of a trip from heaven to earth for an Angel." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I knew it wasn't to say he would fight for us… "To erase my memory? I'll-"

"No you wont- because I wont come back." Tears were sliding down my cheek.

"Your taking your self out of the picture, your taking your love, your taking my soul. You want to take my memory too?"

"It's for your own good." He got closer. "You wont suffer." I took the needles out of my arms hard by the time he figured out what I was going to do I was bleeding. I jumped out of the bed and walked towards him weakly, he cached me in his arms, and steadied me. I slapped him, but my hand didn't connected with his cheek his stop it. I used my other hand, and he stopped it too. I glared at him. "Stopped being such a drama queen." I glared at him. "Leave that for your fans." I tried fighting his grasp, but of course he was stronger. He pushed me back, until I was laying back on the bed. I pulled him back with me and wrapped my legs around him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a proper goodbye." I kissed him and he kissed me back. I didn't know if it was that he wasn't expecting it, but we gave into each other's need in a hospital bed…. No one bother or entered the room thank goodness. He looked down smiling at me, when he grunted in pain and then a radiant light, then he was gone… I got dressed and looked around the only thing around was his clothes… I stared at it in shock… maybe I was just being paranoid, but something told me that Angel was in trouble. Real trouble…


	8. Chapter 8

I grabbed his clothes still in shock and got out of the hospital. I was about to run to my car when a bright light stopped in front of me. I covered my eyes until the light disappeared. I open my eyes and what looked like an angry angel stared back at me. I didn't know what true anger was until I saw this angel's eyes. I took an involuntary step back. He just stood there glaring at me.

"W-W-w-where's Angelus?" He kept the glared, but it added a disbelieve.

"You killed him." I gasped.

"I-"

"You made him a man, by seducing him, and doing the abomination…" He stopped looking disgusted.

"Were in love." He started laughing and suddenly he was in front of me grabbing me by my shirt.

"Get one thing straight to that insignificant head of yours." He pulled me closer. "He wasn't in love with you… what he felt for you it's called lust. Look it up in a dictionary." He stopped realizing something. "OH. Right. You wont see tomorrow." I tried to look fearless but it was useless.

"It wasn't his fault…if you need to punish someone… punish me."

"You f-" He stop taking a breath then pushed me hard to the front making me hit the wall of the hospital. "You don't get to talk." I stood up letting Angel's clothes hit the floor. I glared at him.

"I wont go down without a fight." He started laughing. All sigh of anger out of his face.

"You think you can beat me?"

"I didn't say I was going to beat you. I said I wasn't going down without a fight." He smirk.

"Fine. I'll let you go first since you're the human." He walked slowly towards me. I just watched him. Once he was closed enough I elevated my legs kicking him in his groins. He smirk. "Ouch?" He bend out so his lips would be at my ear. "My turn." He backhand slapped me making me fly back towards a tree. Conveniently for the stupid angel, the hospital was close to a near by forest. I stood up and took off running. He appeared in front of me. "Giving up so fast?" I glared and kick him in his stomach. He didn't even flinch. "I'll give you another go."

"You bastard!" I put my hand in a fist and hit him on his chest. The action hurting my hand in the process. He grabbed my neck and pulled me up, my feets were dangling in the air. I glared at him, as his hands squeeze my neck. He stared at me in disgust.

"This was fun but now you have to die." He squeeze harder. I gasped as everything started to go dark. Then something weird happened. He let go of me making me fall to the floor with a big bang. I gasped trying to get air into my body. He seem as if he was listening to something, then he looked down at me. "Lucky human girl. Pray that what you did with Angelus didn't leave a seed."

"What-" But then it was all bright lights and he disappeared. I looked around confuse… I walked back to my hotel and laid back to my bed hearing his words again.

"Lucky human girl. Pray that what you did with Angelus didn't leave a seed." What the hell- I gasp putting my hands in my belly… I wasn't going to sit and wait. I stood up and went to my laptop. I was going to fight back. But this time I was going to do it smartly.

Three Month Later

I flushed the toilet then brush my teeth. Tree month's ago I suspended all my concerts and dedicated my self into studying angels. I learned a few things, like how to angel proof my hotel room…they couldn't see or enter that room. I had morning sickness a month after the angel's warning I didn't go out much, only for groceries and necessities… But I knew it was time to go to the pharmacy… I went to the isle where I would find the pregnancy test, grabbed it and paid for it, then hurried to my room. I wasn't stopped by any angels…good. Then I pee on the stick and put in on the sink and sat down on the toilet and waited.

One minute Later.

I took the stick and looked.

Pregnant J

I stared at it. It was as if the smiley face was making fun of me… I was pregnant with a guardian's angel baby. I put both hands on my belly and new a death sentence would be put on my head… tears came down on my cheeks.

"How can I protect you little one? I'm just human…" I hugged myself tighter as if by doing so, it would protect my unborn baby… When suddenly my hand sparkled. "What?" I could make a ball of light. I stared at it in awe… I never- I looked down at my belly. "You have powers?" I felt crazy talking to my unborn baby, but some how I felt as if he was listening…

"Well I'm not leaving this hotel, until I learn how to defend you little one."

**Writer's Note: **Bl eh. i know the story is moving fast, but is what my imagination is taking me to. On a good note, i dont think this story will have a secuel like my other stories... Once is done, is the end. :)


End file.
